


Blind

by meltinglacier



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Isolation, Past Emotional Manipulation, Realization, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltinglacier/pseuds/meltinglacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, she was just a stupid girl, and he was stupid for falling for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to ff.net.

Raven had been so easy to deceive. She had been eager for friendship, though she masked her anxious yearning with a cool demeanor and sarcastic remarks. Really, she was just an insecure girl-child who wanted love. And Malchior had exploited that. He had told her that she was important to him, that she was special. She would smile softly at him, while he whispered all kinds of sugared lies.

It was pathetic. She had been so easy to play. He could string her along with false promises, make her dance. It hadn't taken much to lull her into a sense of security. She was so pliant, yielded with a few honey-coated words.

Stupid witch. She had friends already, people that would have died for her if needed. They were her family, and she hadn't understood that.

She had been blind, too absorbed in her own problems to see what was happening before her very eyes. But then again, so had he. He hadn't seen the signs.

And then Raven had sealed him back inside that accursed book. For a moment, rage had burned his insides, twisting and burning. His anger gave way to despair, because he knew that he would never get another chance to escape. He was trapped again, and suspended in the suffocating blankness he was forced to face himself.

By the time he had realized this feeling that had gradually snuck up on him, it was too late.

In the end, she was just a stupid girl, and he was stupid for falling for her.


End file.
